The Pipes Are Calling
by BrokenTimeLord
Summary: After Age of Steal the Doctor takes Rose to Ireland. There they learn something very important about their relationship. TenRose Small spoilers for Age of Steal


**The Pipes are Calling**

The Doctor had something up his sleeve. It had been to weeks since Mickey had decide to stay in the Parallel Universe and Rose was still not over it. He's taken her home to her Mum and they'd been there a week and Rose seemed to getting over losing her best friend. Then some of Mickey's old mates had come around and asked some very poignant questions. Rose of course couldn't answer them. They had gotten pretty upset thus making Rose upset and the Doctor had whisked them out of there After that they had floated about in The Vortex for about a week. The Doctor had tried everything he knew to try and cheer Rose up. Nothing had worked. Till finally he thought of something that just might.

As he walked around the console quietly pushing buttons and getting the TARDIS ready to land, Rose walked into the room. Her face showed none of the brightens that he had to associate with her. Instead, she looked downcast, Like there was a cloud above he head and her head only. Trying to cover it up, she gave the Doctor a small smile, but the he saw right though it.

"Well, were are we going?" she asked, sitting down the Captains Chair.

"It's a surprise." He told her, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Rose settled down in set not really wanting to go anywhere. But when she saw him give her that gorgeous of his, she couldn't help but relax and settle in for the ride. Maybe it wouldn't be bad.

They landed a few minutes later with out to many bumps. The TARDIS seemed to be in a generous mood. The Doctor equated it the fact that he was doing all this for Rose, who the TARDIS really liked. She would never be that nice just for him.

"Ah, Rose," the Doctor said, looking up at her, a smile in his eyes, "We are there."

"And where is there?" Rose asked him.

"Ireland," the Doctor replied.

"And why there?"

"Come with me and see" The Doctor said, holding out his hand.

Rose took and it and they walked out the door.

They where greeted by the beautiful landscape that Rose had ever seen. As far she could see there was nothing but great, rolling, green, hills. They where shadowed by thick gray mist and covered by gray sky. Both of which accented those glorious green hills.

"That's beautiful." Rose whispered, as if afraid speaking to loud would break the spell of the land.

"It is isn't it." The Doctor whispered back. "And that's only the beginning of the show. Come on."

He lead her up to the top of the tallest hill. There they sat on the dewy, green, grass, in silence for quiet a while. Just as she was about to say something the most beautiful sound she had ever heard pierced the silence.

It started as a low hum, steady and solid, and yet at the same time gentle, like a mother's touch. Then the Hum was joined by a high, piercing call. The sound of pipes that rose and fell, as if with the wind that blows her and Doctor hair. And just as thought as she thought it was about to end another pipe joined the first one. This one was somewhere else in the boundless hills. It answered the first one call playing it's own part in the song, forming a perfect harmony. Before Rose knew it, many other pipes had joined them the first two. Each with it's own part in the symphony unfolding around them.

The music weaved a tapestry of amazing complexity and yet it was simple, rising and falling with the land around them. The music was at once harsh and warm, filled with love and hate, passion and coldness. It seemed like the music belonged to the land, a the land belonged to it.

Rose shivered a little at the intensity of it.

"Are you cold?" The Doctor whispered to her.

She shook her head, not wanting to stop listening to the music.

"Yes, you are your freezing." The Doctor said, more than hint of concern in his voice.

"Maybe a little." She whispered.

The Doctor took off his trench coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. He then pulled her a little closer to him. She rested her head on shoulder and whispered, "What are they playing?"

"Bagpipes." He said as wrapped his arms around Rose. "There playing Danny Boy."

"Mum and I went to this Irish Parade once," Rose whispered "They played Danny Boy there, but this so different."

They sat in silence a little longer, listening to bagpipes weave there tapestry in the wind that blow across the hills.

"What are the words?" Rose asked.

So, the Doctor whispered the words in Rose's ear as the pipes played on.

Oh, Danny Boy, the pipes are calling, 

From glen to glen,

And down the mountain side…

'Tis you, 'Tis you must go and I must bide,

But come you back when Summers in the Meadow,

Or when the valleys hushed and white with snow.

'Tis I'll be there in sunshine or in shadow.

Oh, Danny Boy, I love you so.

The Doctor stopped for a heart beat at those words. Rose looked up at those deep, brown pools and the next thing she knew he was kissing her. He kissed her softly at first but soon deepened it. He poured everything he had in to that kiss and she did the same. They pulled apart only when they needed a breath. Rose laid her head back on the Doctor's shoulder and sighed.

The pipes continued to play as they held each other.

They sat there for a long time as pipes played and slowly, one by one, they stopped. Soon it was just the first one that had started playing. Then, slowly, it faded leaving a echo across the hills.

The Doctor and Rose laid back on the dewy grass. It wasn't long before Rose was asleep on the Doctor's chest.

As Rose slept, he couldn't help but think about the words to the song that he hadn't told her.

The Summers gone,

And all the roses falling.

He knew that one day he would lose her, he always did. He had told her that before. Back then he had been to afraid to getting his hearts broken to do anything. Now though, he knew time was precious and not even Time Lords had enough. Mickey had taught him that.

So, he kissed the top of Rose's blonde head said three words he thought he'd never say again, "I Love You," then he added "Rose Tyler."

He knew the pipes where calling, he knew one day his sweet Rose would be taken from him. But he decided to make the best of the time they had. So, he laid back on the grass and fell asleep beside his Rose.


End file.
